


Training Camp

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on training camp, Haru finds out that it’s very difficult to hold it while swimming. Going in the ocean is never an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to upload my fics on this website >.

“I can’t believe we’re all here together! We’re going to have so much fun!” Nagisa said happily, dropping his backpack in the sand. They had arrived on the island for their training camp and everybody was excited. Haru was already walking towards the nice glistering ocean but Makoto grabbed his hand. “Let’s first put up our tents. We’re probably exhausted after swimming so at least we don’t have to worry about it then.” Haru didn’t look too pleased but nodded. He immediately started grabbing everything they needed so they could finish quickly and start swimming. Makoto helped him while Rei and Nagisa worked on the other tent.

It didn’t take long for them to put up both tents and after some negotiation it was decided that Haru and Nagisa slept in a tent while Makoto and Rei slept in the other. Makoto rummaged through his backpack and got out a notebook. He had drawn the big island and the three small islands with arrows to show how they would swim. “We’re going to swim around the islands like this, that’s four kilometers of swimming, and after that we’ll run to the place where we started, so one kilometer of running. I think we’ll be able to finish three circuits,” he explained to the others. “Cool! Let’s go already!” Nagisa had already taken his shirt of and was busy getting rid of his jeans. “Wait, Rei needs to get his kickboard,” Haru pointed out. Rei blushed and went over to his backpack to grab it.

When they were all ready to go Nagisa ran off to the water and pulled Rei along. Haru wanted to run into the ocean too but waited for Makoto. The boy didn’t seem at ease and Haru wanted his friend to feel comfortable in the ocean, just like he did. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. “I’m fine,” Makoto said, but it didn’t sound very convincing. Haru went over to his friend and took his hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay next to you. If you don’t feel fine just tell me and we’ll go back together.” Makoto blushed. “I’ll be okay but thank you.” Haru nodded and let go of his hand, before walking towards the ocean together. “There you are, now let’s finally start!” Nagisa said, who clearly had been forced to wait by Rei. “Let’s go!” Makoto said happily.

It all started off well. Haru felt great in the water but remembered to keep swimming close next to Makoto. They all had to swim a bit slower because Rei couldn’t keep up with them otherwise, so they were all swimming closely together which probably made Makoto a bit more comfortable. He wasn’t looking as scared as he was before and he was smiling, just like he always did. It seemed like everything was going fine. That quickly changed when Haru realized he needed the bathroom. The urge wasn’t that bad, just a bit annoying, but he realized he hadn’t gone to the bathroom since he had left his house that morning. He would probably get more desperate soon. They were going to swim around the islands so it would take some time before he had a chance to go to the bathroom – or use a tree. He would just have to deal with it because there was no way he was going to pee in the ocean. Not only would he dirty the water, he would also probably pee on Makoto since he was swimming so close to him. No, he’d just have to hold it until they got back on the island.

It wasn’t until they swam past the second island that Haru was getting worried he wouldn’t make it. He was getting desperate very quickly and since they had to wait for Rei, he was swimming way slower than usual. Holding it while swimming also proved to be very difficult because he couldn’t press his legs together. He bit his lip and tried to focus on going on instead of worrying. Makoto noticed something was up. “Hey Haru, are you okay?” He asked, quiet enough so the others didn’t hear anything. “Nothing is wrong. I’m fine,” Haru answered, refusing to look at Makoto. “Okay…” Makoto decided not to ask any further, he knew how stubborn Haru was. If Haru didn’t want to talk about something, he wouldn’t. “It’s lovely though, swimming like this together. Don’t you think, Haru?” He asked, trying to make some conversation. “Yes.” Makoto sighed; Haru probably didn’t feel like talking.

Little did he know that Haru’s mind was otherwise occupied. He just wasn’t able to concentrate on something else other than swimming or not peeing in the water. His bladder felt like his tub when he forgot he had turned the water on and it overflowed. Right now it was still contained inside of him but he wasn’t sure for how long. He couldn’t believe he had let himself get this far. Peeing had never been a problem for him, he was always able to hold it and he went to the bathroom in time. Makoto was different, he had to remind himself or let someone else – mostly Haru – remind him to go to the bathroom. That reminder came to Haru naturally. The times where Haru had caught himself in a situation where he had to go to the bathroom while there wasn’t one nearby could be counted on two hands. Also, he always had been able to relieve himself those times in a place he was fine with. Most of the times his friends weren’t fine with the place where he went but he couldn’t be bothered. This time was very different. Right now the only place where he could go was the ocean and he was definitely not fine with that. The water was pure and flawless, he couldn’t just let his body fluids flow into it. The fact that most of his urine was water anyway didn’t change that.

Suddenly Nagisa interrupted his thoughts. “We passed the third island! Only one kilometer to go to finish the swimming part of our circuit!” the blonde yelled. “Did you hear that? I’m so proud of us,” Makoto said fondly. “Yes I heard,” Haru answered. One kilometer, he could surely hold on for that long, right? By now he really had to fight the urge to hold himself under the water. Not only would that slow down his swimming, the others would also know that he needed the bathroom. Usually he didn’t mind them knowing but now he was worried they would think he would go in the ocean. Especially Makoto, he didn’t want his friend to be grossed out with him because he practically peed on him through the water.

“Seriously Haru, what’s the matter? Are you still worried about me?” Haru looked at Makoto who was giving him a worried look. “Nothing,” he answered, biting his lip again. “I don’t believe you, you look funny. I’m really doing fine, you’re all by my side so I don’t have anything to worry about and the weather is nice so that’s great and Nagisa keeps laughing which makes me feel comfortable. Tell me, what’s bothering you?” Makoto rambled. Haru couldn’t help but smile a little, Makoto always seemed to get a bit worked up when he felt like someone didn’t feel well or had a problem. “I told you, I’m fine. I don’t want to talk anymore.” Haru knew he had to keep quiet now, he was almost bursting. If he wanted to make it he had to give it his all. Because he was so focused he didn’t see how sad Makoto looked. “Okay… We’re almost at the shore anyway,” the boy said quietly. Haru didn’t react, he could also see how close they were getting to the shore.

Suddenly he felt a little spurt leave him. It was only a bit but he gasped in shock. He couldn’t let himself go! “No!” he screamed, before swimming as fast as he could towards the beach. “Haru, wait!” Makoto said, swimming after him. Nagisa followed him and Rei tried to swim faster too but he just couldn’t. Meanwhile Haru was swimming like he was at the Olympics. He could see the shore getting closer and he was determined to do the rest of his wee outside of the water. Yet, another spurt left him. “Stop!” he screamed, desperately hoping his bladder would listen to him. “Haru! Wait for us!” Nagisa yelled. Haru didn’t even hear it.

As soon as it was possible he got up and started running through the water, Makoto and Nagisa close behind him. Rei was still swimming, yelling at the others to stop. When he finally reached the beach, Haru stopped. He spread his legs and just let it all out. His pants were getting comfortably warm and he could feel tiny streams running down his legs. He relaxed, catching his breath, and enjoyed the nice feeling of finally being able to pee after holding it for so long. Makoto and Nagisa caught up with him. Nagisa started laughing while Makoto looked just as relieved as Haru. “Oh… You just had to go to the bathroom. You could’ve told me, you know.” Haru didn’t answer, he was fascinated by the puddle that was growing around his feet. “Or you could’ve just pissed in the water, like everyone else,” Nagisa laughed. Haru immediately looked at Nagisa. “What do you mean?” He asked, shocked.

Rei had finally caught up with them and frowned at Haru. “I swam that fast, just to see you pee yourself?” Nagisa immediately started laughing again. “I guess so, Rei!” Haru ignored them. “I would never dirty the ocean like that. Besides, we were all swimming so close to each other, I would’ve peed on you all. Nobody would’ve liked that.” He was finally finished going and stepped away from the puddle. His pants were still warm so he didn’t really mind it after the cold ocean water. Makoto blushed, Rei looked down and Nagisa smirked. “You thought we wouldn’t pee in the ocean? Think again! I know I did, two times even! Swimming on a full bladder just isn’t fun,” Nagisa said. Haru couldn’t believe it. “You purposefully tainted the pure ocean water?” Nagisa shrugged. “I guess so.” Haru looked at Rei. “Tell me you didn’t.” “The ocean is very different from the pool you know, the pool is clean but the ocean has fish and other animals in it that also do their toileting habits in the water. It’s only natural for humans to do the same,” he said, still looking down. Haru sighed. “What about you?” He asked Makoto. Makoto turned even redder and dug his foot in the sand. “You know how hard it is for me to hold it for a long time… And now I’m also submerged in water, cold water even, and there’s no way for me to hold myself. I’ve tried, I swear! It’s just no use,” he admitted. Haru looked around, shocked. “That’s disgusting,” he said. Nagisa snickered. “Says the one who just pissed himself.” Haru glared at him. “That is still better than polluting the water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)


End file.
